Mayan Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Mayan Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the deities of Mayan mythology. Consistent of *Kaqchikel Mythology *K'iche'/Quiché Mythology *Sakapultek Mythology *Tz'utujil Mythology *Uspantek Mythology Deities All; Sacrificial Power *'Acat' **Power Bestowal **Tattoo Manipulation *'Ah-Muzen-Cab' **Bee Manipulation **Bee Physiology ***Poison Generation **Honey Manipulation **Scattering (Bee Swarm) *'Ah-Puch' **Darkness Manipulation **Destruction Manipulation ***Destruction ***Destructive Energy Manipulation **Disaster Manipulation **Torment Inducement **Underworld Lordship ***Death Inducement ***Fire Generation/Water Generation (Setting fire to a soul/throwing cold water over it) ***Necromancy ****Resurrection *'Awilix/Moon Goddess' **Death Inducement **Disease Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Night Manipulation ***Darkness Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Underworld Lordship **Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation *'Bacab' **Cave Manipulation **Divination **Earth Manipulation **Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Thunder Manipulation ****Thunderstorm Creation **Water Manipulation *'Cabrakan' **Earth Manipulation ***Earth Mimicry ***Earthquake Generation **Mountain Manipulation **Supernatural Strength *'Camazotz' **Bat Manipulation **Bat Physiology **Blood Empowerment **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement **Night Manipulation ***Darkness Manipulation **Sacrificial Power **Underworld Lordship *'Chaac' **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Scale Manifestation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Creation ***Storm Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation *'Chin' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sex Specialist ***Sexual Inducement **Sexual Orientation Manipulation *'Hun-Ahan/Hun Batz/Hun-Cheven' **Art Manipulation **Craftsmanship Magic ***Enhanced Crafting **Creator Deity Physiology (Limited) **Divination **Enhanced Musicianship **Fertility Manipulation **Howler Monkey God Physiology **Knowledge Deity Physiology (historical knowledge) **Literary Intuition **Ritual Magic **Supernatural Artisan *'Hun Hunahpu/Maya Maize God' **Agriculture Intuition **Cycle Embodiment (limited) ***Cycle Manipulation ****Growth Manipulation ****Life Manipulation ****Nature Manipulation ****Rebirth Manipulation ****Season Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Abundance Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Nature Spirit Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vegetable Manipulation (Maize) **Supernatural Beauty *'Hunahpu (Head-Apu) & '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maya_Hero_Twins Xbalanque] **Duality Embodiment ***Day & Night Embodiment ***Earth & Sky Embodiment ****Mother Nature & Sky Father Physiology ***Life & Death Embodiment ***Lunar & Solar Embodiment ****Lunar & Solar Deity Physiology **Howler Monkey God Physiology (through Transformation) *'Huracan' **Creator Deity Physiology **Earth Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection *****Thunder Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ****Air Manipulation *****Wind Generation *****Hurricane Creation ****Rain Manipulation *****Flood Creation *'Itzamna' **Creator Deity Physiology **Divine Beast Physiology (Bird; as Itzam-yée’) **Divine Lord Physiology ***Title Bestowal ***Divine Object (Celestial Throne) **Duality Embodiment **Guardianship **Literary Manipulation (Creator of writing/Hieroglyphs and Books) **Mathematics Manipulation/Time Manipulation (Creator of Chronology and the Calendar) **Sky Manipulation (Resides in) ***Celestial Manipulation **Supernatural Charisma *'Ixchel' **Cannibalism Empowerment **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ****Birth Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ****Fertility Magic ****Reproduction Manipulation **Health Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation ***Flawless Healing **Island Lordship (Cozumel) **Jaguar Physiology ***Claw Retraction ***Predator Instinct **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Cycle Manipulation ***Lunar Manipulation **Magic ***Divination ***Shamanism **Medical Intuition **Medicine Manipulation **Old Prime **Rainbow Manipulation **War Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation *****Flood Creation *'Ixcacao/Ixkakaw' **Chocolate Manipulation **Happiness Manipulation ***Happiness Inducement **Health Manipulation **Plant Manipulation (cacao tree) ***Plant Growth **Soil Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement *'Ixtab' **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Transport ***Necromancy **Negative Emotion Empowerment ***Despair/Sadness Empowerment **Rope Manipulation **Suicide Inducement ***Death Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Kinich Ahau' **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Heat Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment *'Kukulkan' **Air Manipulation **Cosmic Entity Physiology **Divine Monster Physiology **Earthquake Generation **Fertility Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Snake Physiology/Transcendent Dragon Physiology ***Wing Manifestation **Supernatural Beauty *'Q'uq'umatz' **Afterlife Traveling **Sky Manipulation ***Cloud Generation ***Rain Creation ***Solar Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Snake Physiology/Transcendent Dragon Physiology ***Wing Manifestation (Feathery Wings) **Solar Deity Physiology **Supreme Voice **Water Manipulation *'Tohil' **Blood Empowerment **Fire Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation **Sacrificial Power **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation *'Yum Kaax' **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation ****Plant Manipulation *****Plant Growth **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation **Predator Instinct *'Zipacna' **Alligator Physiology **Demon Physiology **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Strength Known Users Gallery File:La_Muerte_book_of_life.jpg|La Muerte (The Book of Life), Ruler of the Land of the Remembered xibalba04.png|Xibalba (The Book of Life), Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten Bookoflife-newtrailer-b-580x267-1-.jpg|The Candle Maker (The Book of Life), overseer of the living Ahau_mayan.jpg|Ahau (Marvel) a group of Mayan deities. Kukulkan_(Earth-616).jpg|Kukulkan (Marvel) File:Ixchel_(Earth-616)_Jaguar_Goddess.png|Ixchel (Marvel) Mayan_princess_by_castrochew.jpg|Awilix - goddess of the moon, the queen of the night. File:Mayan-God Camazotz.jpg|Camazotz, the bat god of night, death and sacrifice. Ixtab H.png|Ixtab (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Ah_Muzen_Cab.png|Ah Muzen Cab (SMITE) God of Bees. File:Ah_Puch_SMITE.jpg|Ah Puch (SMITE) Horrific God of Decay. File:46)Awilix,_Goddess_of_the_Second_Moon.png|Awilix (SMITE) Goddess of the Moon. File:Cabrakan_(SMITE).jpg|Cabrakan (SMITE) Destroyer of Mountains. File:SMITE_Camazotz.jpg|Camazotz (SMITE) Deadly God of Bats. File:ChaacSMITE.jpg|Chaac (SMITE) God of Rain. File:Hun_Batz_(SMITE).jpg|Hun Batz The Howler Monkey God. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers